


One Summer Solstice

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Tales of the Seasons [3]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the summer solstice approaches Gackt faces a choice that could change his future. Can the mysterious Mana really perform the miracle he claims?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gackt was browsing a display stand of old vinyl records in his favourite music store when he saw the young man arrive. Around his age with dark hair and an unforgettable wardrobe that was an aristocratic version of standard Goth attire. He'd never seen the man before, he'd remember if he had, there was something unforgettable about him that went beyond the clothes he wore.

It was a quiet day so the store owner greeted the new customer with a friendly hello that was responded only by a nod. The stranger was shy perhaps? There was nothing shy about the way he walked over though. All seduction that walked the line between masculine and feminine, making it impossible to distinguish between the two. It called to the parts of him that liked women and the parts that liked men. Beauty was beauty, and this stranger was stunning.

“So, you like these vinyl's too?” the stranger asked. A lot more friendly with him than he had been with the shop keeper. He wasn't shy, no matter what he might want strangers to believe.

“They're nostalgic,” Gackt explained, “And now I'm an adult I can't help but want to buy all the ones I was never allowed as a child.”

“I think a lot of people our age feel that way,” the stranger agreed. “I'm Mana.”

“Gackt,” he answered. “Are you new here? I've not seen you around.”

“I don't venture into town much,” Mana replied. Smiling shyly as he placed his hand over Gackt's. “Until now I never had much of a reason to do so.”

Gasping Gackt backed away from Mana, his hand hot where he had been touched and the marking on his back reacting in the same way. He felt like he'd just washed his hand and upper back in a too hot shower. Not extreme enough to hurt, but enough to pull away as if he had. He'd never experienced anything like this, but it had to be connected to the fairy brand that tied him to Kami until the day he died.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were taken,” Mana apologised. He backed away slowly, glancing over to check that the shop keeper was otherwise occupied.

“You're a fairy,” Gackt realised. His curiosity was doubled now as he stared at the man before him in wonder. Kami had always believed he was the only fairy living in this town, his kin preferring to be deeper in the countryside. He had been wrong. He could see it now in the way they both moved, so gentle and calm. Unused to dealing with humans, no matter how long they spent around them. And of course they were both beautiful. His heart might belong to Kami, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the charm of others.

“Is he around?” Mana asked. He seemed nervous, glancing around the shop as if an angry fairy was going to storm in and kill him on the spot. As if, Kami wasn't the jealous type. Not in human form anyway.

“No, he's at home.” Gackt answered, “Relax, he wouldn't be mad even if he was here.”

“His mark says otherwise,” Mana answered, holding up his burnt hand for Gackt's inspection.

“That looks painful,” Gackt worried but Mana wasn't interested in his wound.

“I know how to break the mark,” Mana whispered. “If you're interested?”

“How?” Gackt asked. “Kami said it was impossible.”

“I know how,” Mana repeated. “If that mark is a burden I can help.”

“I love him,” Gackt answered firmly. “Before the mark and after. It made no difference.”

“You would think that,” Mana answered. He studied Gackt for a moment before walking away. It was obvious he didn't believe Gackt's commitment to the man he loved. It was also obvious that Mana wanted to steal him away from his boyfriend as well. Jealousy could make any man bitter, Gackt thought as he went to purchase the two albums he had picked out. It might have been nice to know how to break this mark as insurance for the future, but right now he was just grateful for being able to turn Mana away so gently.

 

“He said he could break the mark?” Kami repeated, his surprise as genuine as Gackt's own. He trusted his fairy lover completely, but he couldn't deny the small part of him that had been afraid Kami had been lying when he said the brand was unbreakable. He felt bad for mistrusting Kami now. Kami loved him and wouldn't entrap him in a relationship against his will. It just wasn't something his lover would do.

“He did,” Gackt confirmed, picking up a strawberry from the plate in between them and looking out over Kami's prized garden. They ate outside a lot and now it was summer he felt like he hardly ever spent a moment inside. He was sure Kami would sleep out here if he had agreed to do the same.

“I think you should, if he knows how.” Kami said, his tone neutral though Gackt knew what Kami meant. With the magic binding his soul to the fairies own it was hard sometimes to tell the difference between natural and forced love. He had stopped caring long ago. It was far easier just to love Kami with every fibre of his being. His lover though was constantly questioning the validity of his affection. Without the mark Kami wouldn't have to fear he was been controlled. Without the mark any love he felt would come from his own heart. Nothing would change he was sure, but because Kami wasn't sure the branding mattered.

“I don't trust him,” Gackt finally admitted. “He gave me no reason to doubt him but I can't help but feel he only wants to break your mark to place his own.”

“Fairies aren't like that,” Kami protested. “We would never chase after someone else's man.”

“He was,” Gackt protested. Seeing that Kami would never believe him he gave up. Mana was after him, he just knew it, but it wasn't worth insulting Kami's loyal nature by suggesting Mana wasn't so kind. “Maybe it's just my ego? I think everyone wants a piece of me.”

“Who can blame them?” Kami responded, the disagreement already forgotten. There was no need to argue about this, not on a warm summer night like this one. He had better things to do with his lover, more private things. His shyness a distant memory around his lover he leant forwards, catching Gackt's lips against his own. A sweet caress that promised so much more. They would make love beneath the stars tonight. A symphony of pleasure that left them both feeling very much alive. The solstice was approaching and on that night his fairy would claim Gackt as his own. Tonight though there would be no magic. No magic except the sensations caused by his lovers soft touch.

 

Kami was excited when he finally found the house. He'd been searching all day, but there was no mistaking the fairy essence that seemed to seep out from this house set far away from town. The grass was greener here, the plants blooming brighter, birds and insects alike attracted to the lovingly cared for gardens. There was only one other house in this town with a garden quite as inviting, his own.

He recognised this fairy without seeing him. An unconscious memory from his nights in his other form. They had danced together, he remembered. They were friends, or their alter egos were at least.

Not bothering to knock on the door he wandered around to the back, finding the fairy composing music on a guitar. He didn't have to make his presence known, his fairy friend had already seen him and greeted him with a smile.

“I knew you would come,” Mana remarked as he placed the instrument to one side. “You found me at last.”

“I didn't know there was a fairy in this town, until Gackt happened to meet you yesterday,” Kami explained. “You know why I'm here?”

“To tell me to stay away?” Mana asked. “It was only a brush of our hands. I meant nothing by it.”

“No,” Kami replied, Mana's testimony of innocence finally sparking doubts. He had believed Gackt thought Mana had been flirting with him, though he was sure Gackt had been reading the situation wrong. Mana's words, instead of putting him at ease, made him wonder if perhaps Gackt had been right. At very least Mana felt guilty for his time with Gackt. Surely an innocent man wouldn't have been so concerned about his appearance here. “I know nothing happened.”

“So why are you here, just curious to meet me?” Mana asked.

“That and he said you know how to break the mark?” Kami probed. It seemed impossible, but Mana knew something he didn't he needed to know. The information would be a game changer to say the least.

“You don't like him anymore?” Mana asked, “He's beautiful and strong.”

“No, that's not it. I love him.” Kami said firmly.

“But he doesn't love you?” Mana guessed. “Your spell is strong if that's the case.”

“No, he loves me.” Kami replied firmly. “Losing the mark would make no difference.”

“Then why remove it?” Mana demanded. “Does he want it gone?”

“No,” Kami replied. He wasn't making any sense he realised. “The thing is, if things were to change and there was a way to free him I would do so. He won't have my mark removed any time soon, but in five years, ten, who knows?”

“Only I have the power to remove the marks, bring him when he's ready.” Mana replied, clearly dismissing Kami from his garden. Ignoring the red haired fairy completely he picked up his guitar and began to play.

Defeated Kami headed home. Perhaps if he could convince Gackt to do this they could remove the mark while Mana still lived here? The other fairy wasn't as helpful or friendly as he hoped, but he would free Gackt if asked. Of that Kami was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it didn't really matter what he wore tonight, he'd be taking it all off as the sun went down anyway, but he wanted to look his best before that. He had it all planned out, the ultimate romantic dinner for his boyfriend before he changed into his fairy form. It would be the shortest night tonight. He'd have plenty of time with his human lover before the fairy came out to play.

He was still searching through his wardrobe when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting any guests but went to answer it anyway, flashing his Hollywood smile at the stranger on the other side. It was too warm to be wearing black, Gackt thought hypocritically as he studied the ash blond before him.

“Which do you think looks best?” Gackt asked the stranger as he held up two almost identical black shirts to choose between.

“The one on the left?” The stranger suggested. No that wasn't the right answer. What kind of idiot choose Chanel over Dolce and Gabbana? “The one on the right is nice too?”

“Yes it is,” Gackt said with a smile. “But do you think I should wear it with leather?”

“Are you preparing for a date?” the stranger guessed.

“Something like that.” Gackt said with a smile. “The heat would be a good excuse to take leather of early I think, but that might be too obvious.”

“If it's for Kami would it matter if it was obvious?” the stranger asked. His question finally distracted Gackt from his fashion dilemma.

“Are you a friend of his?” Gackt asked surprised. He thought he knew all of Kami's friends, though it would be arrogant to assume he knew everyone Kami associated with in his life.

“I'm Juka, I work with Mana, he said you were interested in removing your mark?” the stranger explained.

“I see,” Gackt replied carefully. He was well aware that Kami had gone prying for more information a few days ago. He hadn't been entirely happy with his lovers antics, but he couldn't blame his boyfriend for chasing up on this either. Perhaps he should just get his mark removed? It seemed pointlessly stubborn to try and prove his love for Kami by remaining under his spell. His love would mean a lot more if there was no magical influence on his emotions.

He couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to do this. His instincts just refused to let him break the bond. Was this the magic making the decision for him? Everything would be far easier if his emotions weren't so in-tune with what the magic was telling him to feel.

“I'm not sure I want to break it just yet,” he found himself answering. It was obvious that Juka didn't like this answer. His smile slipping slightly, just for a moment but long enough to let Gackt know he had made the wrong choice in Juka's eyes.

“Perhaps if I showed you the process?” Juka tried. “If you spoke to others who were like you? How happy they are now that the spell is broken.”

“I suppose I have time,” Gackt answered. He was simply curious to meet more people who knew that fairies actually did exist.

 

Kami arrived home to find Gackt gone, the only evidence of his presence here found in the two shirts left on the back of a chair. Two of his favourite shirts, Kami noted. Abandoned and tossed aside, his lover missing from their home. They'd discussed this, agreed that it was forbidden, but Gackt was running around behind his back wasting more of their money on designer clothes? He didn't care what day it was, Gackt's shopping bills had reached drastic measures months ago. How was he even paying for it? Kami was sure he had taken all of the credit cards to protect his lover from himself.

He dialled his lover's phone angrily, ready to tell Gackt exactly what he thought. This was meant to be a special night! How could Gackt be so selfish to ruin it like this? Did Gackt really not value his opinion at all?

The phone rang, and rang before finally going to voicemail. He hung up, not wanting to leave the evidence of his angry words to be brought up in later arguments. He loved Gackt, adored him, but every couple had their fights.

He spent the next hour restlessly moving from one room to the next. His anger fading to worry as the time grew later and later. Surely the shops would be shut long ago? It didn't take this long to get home. What had happened to him? He tried to phone again, no response. It was too early to ring the hospitals wasn't it? He was surely worrying over nothing. Perhaps it was food and not clothes Gackt had run out to buy?

The clocks ticking began to taunt him. There was something he was missing wasn't there? Some vital clue that should let him know where Gackt had gone. He paced a little while longer, finally noticing Gackt's car in the driveway. His anger had made him forget that he had seen the car before.

He rang Gackt's best friend You, but he wasn't with him. Or any of his other close friends for that matter either from the sounds of things. Gackt had turned down his friend's party to be here with him tonight. He was loved that much. Gackt wouldn't just leave him for no valid reason. Not tonight.

Grabbing his car keys he went across town. Sure now that the only place Gackt could be was here. His lover was removing the mark for him. It was one of the most beautiful gestures anyone had ever done for him. Yet when he pulled up to the house nobody was around.

 

The car raced along the road, barely sticking to the speed limit as they headed further and further away from his home. At first he had trusted Juka, not questioning where they were going at all. Then he had grown concerned, getting vague answers in response to his questions. It was only when he had tried to jump out of the car at some traffic lights that he realised that the door wouldn't open. His seat belt holding him to the seat and impossible to release. He'd started shouting then, bargaining, begging to be set free. Nothing he said seemed to effect Juka at all, so he had fallen into an angry silence.

Would Kami be worried by now, he wondered? The two missed phone calls were probably from him. Nobody else would be calling him tonight. His lover would think he was clothes shopping, Gackt thought as he stared out of the window. Cursing him for being obsessed with spending money to approve his image. His vanity was his ultimate character flaw in his lover's eyes. He hated that Kami would be unnecessarily angry with him.

“Have you calmed down enough to talk rationally yet?” Juka asked. The first words he had spoken in ages.

“That depends, are you going to tell me where we're going?” Gackt demanded.

“Further than even the most determined fairy can fly in a single night,” Juka answered. “We can't have him finding you tonight.”

“Kami's not evil,” Gackt complained. That was very much what Juka had been implying. To hear Juka talk he was just a poor man, intoxicated by fairy magic, no longer thinking rationally. He was a victim, a plaything for the fairy who had claimed him as his own. Juka even blamed Kami for making him gay.

“Is that you or the magic talking?” Juka asked. A question they both knew he couldn't answer. This was getting him nowhere.

“Were you under a fairy's spell once?” Gackt probed. Surely that was the only explanation for Juka's extreme behaviour. He probably didn't even know Mana. Just catching the fairies name on his crusade to save all human's from the fairies curse. Only, he had mentioned Kami by name hadn't he?

“No, they can't control me.” Juka replied with a sly smile, “I'm a Kyuketsuki. My blood is stronger than the magic.”

“A vampire?” Gackt translated. The cross around his neck would say otherwise.

“No, Demon.” Juka replied. “You need to translate better than that. I drink blood yes, but vampires are watered down clones. An impure form, created by merging demon blood into a barely dead, human corpse.”

“Demon's are evil, aren't they?” Gackt asked, “You claim to be helping me.”

“I am,” Juka replied with a smile. “Demons are demons, good and evil don't come into it.”

“What will you do, when you break the spell?” Gackt asked.

“Re-educate you, until you see the evil of your ways,” Juka answered. “When we're done you'll be thanking me, I promise.”

 

He'd been lucky that Mana's neighbour knew of his second home, Kami realised as he drove frantically up the road. Desperately trying to get as close as he could to Gackt by sunset. He'd have to rely on his fairy to save Gackt, but as a human he had to give the fairy a chance to reach him in time. Perhaps it was too late already?

He was sure now that Mana was after Gackt for himself. Why else would he take Gackt so far from town to remove the mark? All he had to do was wait until tomorrow to keep his fairy from meddling. That was what any fairy would do, if he was as honest and good as he claimed. He should have listened to Gackt the other night. They should have been in a car together, running as far away from the other fairy as they could. He'd been too trusting, to stupid to realise that anyone else might be a threat.

The magic was pulling at him as he stumbled out of his car. This was it, the closest he could get by sunset. His last actions as a man were to undress and hide his car keys a little way into the small woods. He wasn't ready for this, wasn't prepared but the fairy wouldn't wait for him any longer. The fairy inside him was angry, Kami realised as he let the change begin. Angry that his man had been taken from him. Angry that there was competition for the man they loved. Angry and strong.

“You know where he is don't you?” Kami thought as he held onto consciousness for a second longer. The fairy understood his intent, if not his words. An alien mind sharing his brain for the briefest of the moments. Answering him with simple agreement, spoken in emotions not words.

“You know what to do.” Kami informed the fairy as he blinked out of existence for the night, simultaneously dreading and looking forward to what the morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Gackt lay on the massage table, to sleepy to really comprehend what was happening. He'd been drugged with some kind of muscle relaxant that had left him tired and weak. The fight had left him now. Juka could remove the mark and re-educate him all he liked. It would make no difference. He loved Kami and nothing would change that.

Needles had been placed into his back injecting something into the brand. The first needle had been painful enough to make him pass out. Now though he was either numb or the pain was gone. The magic had been broken, Gackt knew. Perhaps it had been the brand that cared if it was there or not. Now it was gone he couldn't bring himself to worry.

A commotion outside caused Juka to glance nervously at the garage style doors before picking up what was clearly the last needle. He seemed to be in a hurry to finish now. This needle hurt a little as it pushed into his sore skin, but it was gone a second later as the demon hurried to let whatever angry creature that was outside into this makeshift medical facility.

Finding the strength to turn his head, Gackt took in the fairy with passive curiosity. Mana, there was no mistaking that face even with a mouth of long sharp teeth and the black veins that ran beneath his pale skin. He was beautiful, in a terrifying way. He wasn't like Kami, there was something off about his transformation but Gackt couldn't put his finger on it. Mana simply felt unnatural. Even his electric blue wings were tinged with the darkness. The same darkness that had been injected into him, Gackt realised as his eyes fell on the needles.

“My Lord,” Juka said, bowing before his fairy master. “He is ready.”

“You're helping Mana steal me from Kami?” Gackt demanded as the evil fairy approached him. “What happened to homosexuality being a sin?”

“Mana transcends gender and labels. Too beautiful for anyone to resist.” Juka answered. “It'd be easier if you gave in now.”

“What's wrong with him?” Gackt demanded, flinching as the fairy's cool fingers ran down his spine. A quiet snarl escaping at Gackt's words. Did he understand what was being said? How was that possible?

“Nothing is wrong!” Juka declared. “I merely enhanced him! Transforming humans grew boring. Transforming fairies, now that took skill. My creation was worth it though. Look how powerful and strong he is! The perfect creature.”

Juka wasn't entirely sane, Gackt realised as he looked at the demon nervously. With one breath he cursed homosexuality, with the other he praised the man he clearly loved. He was messing with nature now. Turning it's very embodiment into demonic creatures of the night.

“Was it demon blood, that broke the brand?” Gackt asked, shivering at the though of the evil now inside him.

“A little,” Juka admitted. “Don't worry, it's not enough to change what you are. Mana wanted you pure. You can't brand a demon now can you? As soon as that blood burns out of your system, an hour or so, Mana will claim you as his own.”

“No,” Gackt whispered as if afraid. The demon laughed at this, leaving him alone with the fairy who was still content just to stroke his back. Twenty minutes, that was all the night that was left. In twenty minutes the fairy would become a man and he would have three months to figure out how to escape. As smart as Juka though he was, he was nothing but a fool.

Ten minutes passed slowly, his eyes glued to the clock watching the seconds pass. If he watched the second hand then he didn't have to think about the cold hands still stroking his upper body. Kami was always so warm and full of life, had Mana been like that before Juka had meddled with nature itself?

His heart cried out to his lover. Misery filling every fibre of his body as he reflected on what had been stolen from him. His romantic night was ruined, his sexual reunion with his divine lover equally destroyed. Would Kami's fairy even want him now? He hadn't thought about that before. He didn't want to think about it now.

Anther commotion outside diverted his attention. His eyes widening in surprise as he saw the huge dent in the garage door. Something had hit it, and hard. Even as he watched whoever was on the other side hit the door again, the metal bending and groaning beneath the creatures weight. Strong fingers wrapped around the broken metal, ripping a hole large enough for a person to enter. Above him Mana snarled, throwing himself at the intruder with claws and fangs. It was Kami! Kami had found him and arrived just in time to save him. It was like a prayer being answered, far too good to be true.

Kami was stronger than Mana, Gackt realised as the fight continued. Both fairies now dripping with blood from a variety of wounds, but Mana bleeding from his chest opposed to arms and back. He was stronger, but perhaps he would still need help?

Struggling to sit up, the drugs wearing off now but still slowing him down, he managed to stand on his own two feet. A wave of dizziness hit him and he held on to the table for support. It took another minute for him to make a step towards the fighting fairies, but even as he moved he caught the demon out of the corner of his eye. Juka had returned.

He was a black belt in karate, Gackt reminded himself as he threw himself at the demon. It was brute force, not skill, that pinned Juka down beneath him. The clock forever ticking away to sunrise, seemingly never to reach it's goal. He'd stopped the demon interfering at least, but he didn't have the strength to do anymore than keep Juka down.

Sunlight filtered through the damaged door, landing on the fairies backs and brightening the room. The night was over at last. The risk of being claimed by the dark fairy over for now. For the first time he got to see Kami return to himself. Wounds healing as his body returned to it's more familiar form. Confusion ran over Kami's features as he took in the room, turning to relief when he realised they were both OK.

“Gackt,” Kami stammered, his words turning into a scream as he was literally thrown across the room. Mana hadn't changed back, Gackt realised in horror. The demon's creation still as deadly as it ever was. Only his teeth changed, his mouth reforming to that of a normal man.

“Silly fairy,” Mana snarled, “I can change at will. Did you really think you could defeat me so close to daybreak?”

“How?” Kami stammered, realising too late that Mana had no intention of answering.

“Demon blood,” Gackt warned his lover, pinning Juka harder as the demon tried to escape. He felt stronger now, more of the drug out of his system perhaps.

“You're an abomination!” Kami snarled, so angry and yet so weak. He was as naked as the day he was born, without a single weapon to his disposal. Gackt wasn't much better, stripped to only the jeans he had been wearing when Juka had first tricked him into coming here.

“I'll kill him,” Gackt suddenly threatened, his hands poised to break Juka's neck. “He's the source of your power isn't he? If he's gone where will you get the blood that makes you strong?”

“You wouldn't!” Mana snarled. He'd been right then. The demon blood burnt through Mana's veins, making him strong but constantly needing to be replaced. That was why there was so much of it stored in the fridge across the room. Stored for whenever Mana needed more strength.

It had just been a threat before, but now he knew it had to be done. Mana had to be stopped, even if it cost Kami and his own lives. Closing his eyes he wrapped his hands tighter, twisting hard until an audible crack filled the room. He had done it, killed another man. Tears fell from his eyes as Mana flew at him, ready to kill him as well.

“No!” Kami screamed in anger. His taller body slamming into Mana's own. He literally tore the wings from Mana's body with strength Gackt had never known he possessed. It seemed to do the trick though. As the life left the fairy his lover began to cry. They'd both killed tonight, it's consequences not easy to accept.

“We had too,” Gackt said, trying to reassure himself. Yet when he looked at the two broken bodies on the floor bile rose up in his throat. No matter the reason, taking a life was the most terrible thing he had ever done. If it hurt him this much how was Kami, who loved life with every fibre of his being, supposed to deal with what he had done?

 

Kami sat in the garden, staring silently out into the woods. He hadn't spoken a word since the solstice, but not for the reasons Gackt suspected. He wasn't happy that Mana had removed Gackt's mark against his will, despite his insistence it had been the right thing to do. The broken bond felt like he had lost part of his soul. His fairy's pain strong enough to transcend into his every day life. Gackt loved him, he had no reason to doubt that, but it felt like the love was now gone.

“Here, I brought you something to eat.” Gackt offered as he sat down beside Kami. He glanced at the food, unwilling to eat it. It wasn't the lack of food that was starving him.

“The fairy is in mourning,” Kami finally confessed. “because he lost you.”

“I'm right here,” Gackt protested. He wouldn't be able to understand. Kami had known that, but he couldn't keep it from his lover any longer.

“He doesn't believe that,” Kami replied.

“He'll see, this autumn, when I'm still around,” Gackt promised. A strong arm wrapping across Kami's shoulders. It felt so good to be together like this. The familiar touch comforting, even if it did nothing to remove the source of his pain.

“Come with me,” Kami ordered as he moved away. He didn't go far, just inside the house and to their bedroom. “I need you.”

“Then have me, however you want,” Gackt answered. “I miss the way the fairy dominates me.” There was nothing Kami could say to that. It was a confession he had never thought Gackt could make. Their roles in this relationship had always been set in stone. Tonight though that was to change.

“If you shut your eyes, you might not even miss him.” Kami promised as he began to remove his own clothes. Branded or not, Gackt was his. Even the forces of hell hadn't managed to pull them apart.


End file.
